Sirota
I U varošici Dobropoljcima već preko dvadeset godina živi liječnik Uroš Milin, težačko dijete iz planinskog sela Orlovače. A on ljekar postade kao po nekom čudu. Navršivši osmu godinu, stiže ga nesreća: u Crnim potocima izgubi nešto koza te, bojeći se domara, pobježe i, dugo lutajući, prispije u grad. Tu ga uzme neki imućan trgovac pa, ne imajući svoje djece, ne htjede vratiti Uroša. Iste godine posla ga u školu i tako dječak postade što nijedan iz njegova kraja. No već odavna posve je zaboravio i daleku rodbinu i selo te se priljubio gradskom življenju. Ovom ljekaru nije se moglo reći da je star: jedva mu je pedeseta minula, u tijelu još čio, no ipak se osjećao umoran. Obogatio se i ugojio, varošani ga častili, a on ipak bijaše tužan i ne znajući zbog čega. Po varoškom običaju sinoć je legao kasno jer mu samoća bila neprijatna. Još nerazbuđenu javiše mu da ga već od zore čeka jedan momak, nestrpljiv i ljutit, pa hoće da s njim govori. Kroz ovelike prozore rano je sunce poigravalo na njegovu mekom ležištu, laste kupile se da otputuju pa lijetale i cvrkutale, a ogranci goleme lipe mokrim listićima treperili uz pendžer i na sunčevim zrakama blistali. No liječnik Uroš nije mario ni za lastavice, ni za lipu, ni za blijesak sunčani: ispi tek polovinu čaja što mu ga doniješe, lijepo savi i zapuši cigaretu pa stade čitati novine. Osim vremešne Lukre, u cijeloj kući bijaše sâm, a kočijaš je ležao u staji. Žena mu je davno umrla pa je gotovo i zaboravio, no imađaše od nje poroda: dvije kćeri udate za oficire živjele negdje daleko, a četiri sina, takođe dobro namješteni, nastanili se u gradovima i kadikad se pismom javljali. Uroš Milin oženio se mlad, te mu i sinovi i kćeri narastoše dok njega još nije savladala starost. Mogaše biti zadovoljan, no ipak s rumena lica njegova svagda izbijaše zlovolja kao da ga žalost mori za nečim što je daleko i prošlo, ili mu teško skriviše. Zato mnogi u toj varoši govorahu: — Bog mu je dao sve što čovjek može da želi, a on ipak nije zadovoljan! Zapalio je i treću cigaretu zamišljeno gledajući kako dim prelazeći iz sjene u obasjani prostor, kovitla, i htjede još poležati. No kad je stara poslužnica iznova došla pa mu kazala da je onaj čovjek iz sela Ponikava, brzo se odjenu, umi i počešlja, te odmah siđe u prizemnu sobicu gdje je primao bolesnike. A požurio se radi toga jer u dvadeset godina što živi u Dobropoljcima niko ga iz Ponikava nije tražio, a slušao i od starih ljudi kako od pamtivijeka ljekara u tome selu nije bilo. — Mora da se zbilo nešto čudno! — pomisli idući tome čovjeku što je prispio iz tako dalekoga kraja. Ušavši k njemu, liječnik Milin zastade. Po tvrdom i mrkom licu reklo bi se da je tome gorštaku blizu trideset godina, a uistinu tek je navršio dvadesetu. Na glavi mu crvena kapa starinskoga kroja s crnom kitom, a ispod nje padala mu svijetla kosa na ramena; na plećima nosio mrki haljetak ukrašen čojom i srebrom, a gaće mu široke, s potkoljenjačama; obuća vezena, a sprijeda kožnata pašnjača na više razdjelaka i pulijana olovom. Iz nje mu virile dvije kubure i handžar, a i sve drugo na njemu kako se nije viđalo u selima dolje u ravnici. I glas njegov tutnjio kao divlji potok, te se liječniku Milinu činjaše da je ugledao prikazu što življaše nekoliko ljudskih koljena prije. — Ko si i što želiš? Ako si bolestan ili ranjen, svuci se! — Niti sam bolestan niti ranjen, ali nam je u kući ranjenik. — Pa vi sami sebe liječite! Čuo sam da u vašem selu ima ljudi... — Imade, ali brazgotine ostanu! A nama rekoše da ljekari iz grada zacjeljuju rane tako da se i ne poznaju. Je li to istina? — Kako kad... no treba ranu vidjeti! — Pa zato i dođoh tebi. Ajde sa mnom i ponesi što treba! — Imadem i drugih bolesnika... — A ti ih ostavi! — Pa onda... vrlo je daleko, jedva ćemo navečer prispjeti. — Makar i sjutra, ali treba da ideš! Djed je rekao! — odgovaraše momak, a pri tom je, i kao nehotice, pogladio ručicu handžara. — Kako se zove tvoja porodica? — pitao ga liječnik i odlučio poći da vidi gorsko naselje i u njemu čudne ljude. — Mi se zovemo Gavrani, a otac mi je Vukan. Nego spremaj se; i ti veliš da je u Ponikve daleko! — A kako ćemo! Imam kola, no kažu da od Malih Gorica nema puta. — I nema! — odgovori momče nabusito kao da se time diči. — Do Gorica ćemo se voziti, a onda uz planinu... ja ću ti nositi sve što treba, pa bilo i stotinu oka! Doktor Milin se uznemirio: — Ali, kako ću uz onu strminu pješke? Zašto nisi u Goricu doveo mazgu ili magare? Bit će kakva oputina kud bih mogao jahati. Gavran izbulji oči, a zatim se osmjehnu: — Pitaš za neke mazge, a u nas i ne znadu što je to. Magaradi ima, no bi li ti na magare uzjahao? Osramotio bi se, brate, dok si živ. Na magaretu u nas gone vodu, mlivo i drva, a za ljude su dobri konji sedlanici. U nas ni djeca ne bi na njih uzjahala, već za šalu... Nego, tako ti Boga, miči se dok mi se pred očima nije smrklo! — Odmah, čovječe, samo reci ko je ranjen, gdje je ranjen i sve drugo, neka znadem što ću uzeti! Obrad pogleda u ljekarovu sluškinju koja je trla prašinu sa polica i stolova, namrgodi se i od srdžbe promuklim glasom reče Milinu: — To ćeš vidjeti i čuti od moga djeda, a ti uzmi sve što treba, i obilato: ja ću nositi, a tebi će biti nauhar! Liječnik se brzo opremi; pa sjedoše u kola. II Bijaše jesen kad varoški seljaci trgovcima vraćaju dugove, plaćaju kamate i nose darove, pa i radnim danom trčkaju k njima. Zato je i ranim jutrom u Dobropoljcima bilo svijeta, i vrata dućančića širom otvorena. Nešto malo vozili se ulicom, te se nađoše u ravni pritisnutoj maglom, no i kroz nju, na blijesku još nejačkog sunca, šarenilo se mokro lišće u stotinu boja. Vozili se kroz poljska sela, te sretali naprćene ljude i žene u napo lacmanskoj odori: mutnih boja kao u žaba što se pod kamenje zavlače. Samo gdjeko imađaše nakit od šarenog stakla ili tanka, jeftina kova, pa se od toga činjahu i smiješni. Na nikome crvenoga skrleta ili srebrnih toka, ploča i đerdana, a obučeni u teške, gvožđem potkovane cipele. Svi bijahu mokri od jutarnje vlage i stupali su kao da se vraćaju s teškog rada. Čim bi ugledali gospodinovu kočiju, skidali su šešire i klanjali se ponizno kao i pred crkvicama do puta, samo što se ne bi još i prekrstili. Liječnik se u kolima razvaganio, te glavom ili rukom odgovarao na svaki pozdrav. Vidjelo se kako uživa što njegovu lijepu kočiju vuku dva čila konja te što mu se i neznani klanjaju. A Obrad ni da pogleda u onu smjernu čeljad nego se nekako čudno smiješi i ne progovara. Doktor Milin je primijetio njegov posprdni osmijeh, i stade smišljati kako da tome ponositom gorštaku pokaže da ono što misli nije. Već na prvom susretu doktoru bijaše zazorno kako taj Obrad govori. Navikao se da i varošani i seljaci pristupaju k njemu i da, od velike poniznosti, govore tihim, izvještačenim glasom. A ovaj momak, u ime nekakva svoga djeda, zapovijeda mu da s njim pođe, viče, pa ni kape oštruljice nije skinuo pred njim. — Možda i ne znaš kako sam prvi gospodin u Dobropoljcima! — zausti, no, premišljajući, odluči reći mu što drugo. Uz cestu vidjele se kuće s natpisima koje Obrad nije znao da pročita: Krčma L. Frankini; Adolf Kraus, prodaja jestiva i pića; V. ud. Singolo, prodaja rakije i duhana; Vičenco Jukić, prodaja novina, dopisnica i pisaćeg materijala. A zatim: C. k. poštanski ured; Pučka škola; C. k. žandarska postaja; Trgovina rukotvorina S. Petrih; C. k. financijska straža... negdje samo srpskohrvatski, a negdje talijanski ili njemački. — Ima li u vašem selu ovakvih kuća? — upita doktor Milin da izvrši zamisao. Obrad se prenu kao iza sna pa reče: — Hvala Bogu još nema, a i neće biti dok su Ponikvari živi! — Kako to? Zar u vas nema ni škole, ni pošte... pa ni dućana u kojemu bi kupili, što vam treba? — Nama ništa ne treba!... Samo varošani dolazili da što kupe, ali ne htjedosmo prodati. Zašto da žderu naše? Doktor se sve više čudio govoru toga momka, pa htjede saznati i više o njegovu čudnom selu: — Poznaješ li ti ovu ravnicu i sela što su oko nje? — Iz Ponikava niko nikuda ne ide, osim ako ga silom povedu žandari. Ali ja idem: kad pritisne ljuta zima, u polje sleti mnogo divljači, pa dođem u lov!... A zašto si me pitao? — Htjedoh ti reći kako je ovdje svega, a u vas bit će nekakva pustoš. Vidi livade, redove jablanja i vrba, te po breščićima vinograde! Baš su se vozili nekom uzbrdicom, te bijaše prava radost pogledati u ono polje i komšiluke: sve obavito lakom maglicom kroz koju sve jače i veselije prodirala jutarnja svjetlost. I Obrad promatraše ljepotu onoga kraja, pa srkao jesenji miris, ali je njegovo lice i u toj divoti ostalo mrtvo, strogo kao da je u kamenu izrezano. Tada se i liječnik namrgodi, pa htjede u njemu prenuti drugi osjećaj. — Pogledaj samo Goricu: nad njom se tamni šuma, a pod njom su livade kao svila... Onda Lozovac gdje još nije opalo lišće s vinograda pa se rumene kao šipak. Vidi Orlić: tamo se među zelenim drvetima obaraju potoci u slapovima bijelim kao planinski snijeg. Pod njima se vrte mlinovi, a još dalje pogledaj selo Vrbnik gdje dimi tvornica... Obrad skupi usnice, pljunu i zaustavi doktora u pripovijedanju: — Ma koja je od toga korist kad to nije njihovo! Sve je nekakovih lacmana, prkelaša, koji se obogatiše dućanićima kao što su oni kuda prođosmo. Kod nas to ne može biti. Mi to odmah sataremo! — A kako? — I za vas imade zakon! — Ima i nema... Davno je bilo, i mogu ti reći... Naselio se u Ponikvama neki čovjek iz grada, mlad i dosta naočit, samo što mu kosa bila crvenkasta i zaruđena kao na gubavu janjetu. Sazidao kućicu, namjestio u njoj krčmu i dućan te stao prodavati svakojaka čuda što u našem selu nikad ne vidješe. Pleo i meo nekim svojim jezikom, da crkneš od smijeha, ali naša ženskadija grnula k njemu i stala domarima krasti žito, maslo, vunu... a, ne imajući novaca, i druge stvari nosila u njegov budžak. Naši se dogovorili... i jedne noći izgori ta kuća do temelja, a onoga prkelaša nestalo... Došli žandari, došli lacmani i škrivani, pa motaj, ispituj, ali svjedoka nema... Pojela ga noć!... I od toga dana u nas mirno: svoje trude sami uživamo, pa ne dolazi niko da ga i zoveš! Sad su se spuštali niz breščić, i pred njihovim očima ukaza se dolina manja od one kojom prođoše, i jedva gdjegdje među niskim drvetima virila kućica. No i ovdje se šarenila jesen, i mirisalo ništa manje nego putem kojim su se provezli. Tu nije bilo mnogo obrađena polja, nego većinom niske šumice i prostrani pašnjaci. Do jednog suha potoka i kamenog mostića stršila kućetina od tri zboja, a gore i dolje nizao se dugi red krupnih slova. — Vidiš li, čovječe Božji, šta je ovo? — zapita Milin. - Tu je »Mljekarska zadruga« i »Zajmovna blagajna«, pa nemoj reći, da je i ovo slabo. Težaci se pomažu... — Drž, tako, kume!... ali otkad je načinjena ona kuća, seljaci nemaju ni novaca ni mlijeka! A znaš li ko je ovo čudo postavio? — Dobavili nekog čovječića iz Talije, ev' ovolicnog, a imena mu ne možeš izgovoriti. Njihovim se obogatio, a skidaju mu kapu! Mladi Gavran se je zasmijao tako da je Uroša zazeblo u srcu, pa nije znao što će odgovoriti. U riječima toga momčeta kiptjela mržnja, a u smijehu poruga, što bilo vrlo teško čuti u onome svjetlom, tihom jutru punu jesenskoga mirisa. No odmah zatim Gavran se nasmiješio blago i sažaljivajući: — Svi ste vi lacmani čudni! Lanjske godine zabasao neki iz grada pa, videći našeg utovljenog Bikana, reče mi da ga donesem na pazar. Bog mi je dao prilične snage, ali da sam i Kraljević Marko, ne bih ga mogao donijeti. Što misliš, htjede li ono lacmanče da mi se naruga? Uroš Milin sve se više divio tome gorštaku iz Ponikava što govori poput staroga razbojnika, a o nekim stvarima sudi kao dijete. I pomislivši koliko je od njega stariji, pa na svoje bogatstvo i čast, ne odgovori te je postojano šutio sve do Malih Gorica. Uska cesta bila je vijugava, no ravna, te konji hitro grabili sve uz rijeku što se lijeno vukla među livadama. Krajina sve to više pustjela, pa ni desno ni lijevo ne moglo se vidjeti ni kućice ni dima: jedino gdjegdje prazna kolibica gdje se zaklanjali čobani od nenadana ljetnoga pljuska. Već se vidjele Gorice, pa se činilo kako se voze ravno u planinu što se ne može ni obići ni prijeći; zapravo, tamo se rijeka protiskivala među dva strma brijega, te ljudi kraj nje barutom i mašklinima odsjekoše litice i napraviše cestu. U Malim Goricama bila samo jedna stara kuća što se od pamtivijeka zvala Han i sličila čardaku, a odatle u bosansku među mogaše dobra puška zrno baciti. Mrki zidovi starog Hana jedva se razaznavali među gustim drvetima iako je s njihovih ogranaka počelo opadati lišće. Tu im je trebalo da ostave kola, da ručaju i otpočinu, pa doktor Milin upita Gavrana: — Bude li u tom Hanu što za objed? — Ima! Pečenoga s ražnja bude i po danu i po noći, studena ili vruća po starom adetu. Peku za kirijaše. A ja imadem u torbi pisane slanine, kruha i luka što može biti i za trojicu. Nosim i ovnujsko pleće i pite od skorupa i meda. Ako bi se u Hanu desio kakav Turčin, da ga mogu ponuditi, jer oni krmećega ne jedu. — Pa šta se za Turčina brineš? Oni su vam odvajkada bili dušmani — rekao je liječnik i zagledao se u momka da i na njegovu licu pročita šta zapravo misli. No Gavran se nije predomišljao, i njegovo lice ostade jednako mirno. — Pa oni su, gospodine, što i mi! Jednako govorimo, pa je ista u nama krv. Istina, kadikad se pobijemo, ali junački i pošteno, kao što bi se potuklo selo sa selom radi paše. Ma Latini, majku im njihovu, niti su naše krvi ni našeg jezika, a petljaju se u naše posle... Eto ih svuda gdje nanjuše da je dobro... sve potajno i muklo, bez puške i handžara, pa im naši odoljeti ne mogu. Koga su Turci u nas poturčili? Nikoga! A Latini su polatinili sve kod mora, pa evo se turaju i k našim brdima. A zašto Turčina ne bih ponudio? Znaj kako ga nema, što te neće počastiti makar lulom duhana. U nas je tako: glava za glavu, a ljubav za ljubav! Liječnik se i opet začudio kako to momče iz dalekih Ponikava gdje ljudi žive osamljeno kao prije više stoljeća, onako govori. Zamislio se i upita ga: — A ko ti reče da je tako? Mladi Gavran se je zasmijao tako da je Uroša zazeblo u srcu. — Iako živimo u planini, četiri puta odlazimo k manastiru jer crkve u nas nema. Pa, osim toga, iguman dolazi u Ponikve na krsnu slavu, i tada nam u zdravici kaže što je krv i jezik pa što su nam Turci a što Latini. Uroš ne htjede prigovoriti, pa i konji zađoše u Male Gorice, i pred Han gdje sve bijaše sjenovito i vlažno. Krasno je tu moralo biti usred ljeta kad sunce prži, no sada ih tresla ohladica, i u njima se pojača glad. Uroš Milin osjeti miris vrućeg pečenja, pokošene trave i novog vina tako opojan i tako ugodan kao još nikada prije. Zasjednu, naruče i stanu jesti. Tada, u onoj tišini, očuše zvono, ali iz daljine, muklo, pa se činilo kao zujanje muhe u vrču. Bio to zadnji glas što je dopirao iz polja o kojima Obrad reče da postadoše lacmanska: zvona se javljala s nove crkve talijanskih kapucina, no glas njihov umiraše već na podnožju planina koje se nad Goricom visoko uzdizale. III Liječnik se divio Obradu, kako stazicom korača uz brijeg isto kao da bi livadom, a teret na njemu slamka. Penjali se i desno i lijevo kad je među grmljem bilo više utrto, a jesensko sunce pripicalo kao ljeti. Nigdje hlada, već jedino busenje i drvca, pa tišina: jedino se čuo topot njihovih nogu, šušanj gdjekoje preplašene gušterice ili crnoga kosa. Doktor je znao kako oni ljudi više od svega poštuju čile ljude, pa niti pod starost ne htjede da ga vide kako je slab. Zato se trudio da ne ostane, ali na jednom zavoju ipak morade sjesti. — Kako to da, kad drugi neće, barem selo ne napravi kolski put? — reče Milin. — Mogli smo se dovesti kao ljudi, a ne ovako poput koza! Obrad se osmjehnu i prozbori lagano kao da poučava dijete: — Gospodine, bi li ti držao vrata od svoje kuće i danju i noću širom otvorena? Ne bi! A selo s putovima isto je što kuća koja se ne može zatvoriti... Starci pričaju kako su nekad Vrancuzi, s one druge strane, probili cestu čak u selo, no čim odoše, naši su je ljudi raskopali i zatrpali kamenjem... Da napravimo putove, Bog zna kakvi bi sve ljudi u nas dolazili, a nikakav lacmanin ne dođe za dobro! Milinu se učini kako je suvišno prigovarati, pa se šuteći zaputi dalje uz strminu, ali Obrad korači preda nj kao da će mu time olakšati hod. Idu oni tako, dugo idu, te ljekar, okolišajući, poče zapitkivati o daljinama u tome pustom kraju. Ali ne mogaše doznati ništa pouzdano, jer momče nije spominjalo časove ni kilometre: »Pô dana hoda... Mogao bi dobaciti iz puške... Možeš dozvati... Dok bi ispušio lulu duvana«... i sve tako, pa ljekar ne mogaše doznati što je želio. Zato je, srdeći se, i upitao Gavrana: — Kad nisi bio u školi, jesi li barem u vojsci? Ti ili kogod od tvojih ukućana? Momče ga pogleda sa sumnjom, no ipak reče: — Mi smo kršteni u manastiru Velinu pod Vještića gorom. A onda, srećom, niko od kaluđera nije znao pisati, pa nas i ne zvalo. No sad su počeli kupiti momke u Švabin landver: od pisanije dolazi svako zlo. Milin vidje kako se približuju vrhu brijega gdje mora počinjati selo, a tamo se nadao ravnici i svakojaku čudu ovih Ponikvara. No ipak su još dugo hodili uz brijeg, a onda se spuštali, dok prispješe na ravno. Sad nije sunce padalo u oči, pa stari liječnik mogaše bolje vidjeti oko sebe. Mislio je ugledati kamenu pustoš, no koračajući ravnom i bijelom stazicom na sve strane vidio je guste dubrave, pa dočiće sa zemljom crnicom i ledine s obilato trave meke i sjajne kao svila. Na pašnjacima rzalo, mukalo, blejalo i meketalo mnoštvo stoke kao i na velikom sajmu. Neka momčad se umetala kamenom, druga rvala, a na većim ravninama dječaci se na konjima utrkivali. Vidje i nekoliko cura da na hrptu konja uspravljeno stoje i pjevajući vezu, a kod ovećega stada momka s oružjem da straži. Gdjegdje ih u svojoj zabavi i ne opaziše, no kad bi vidjeli da se približuje lacmanin, stražari bi odmah naperili pušku a drugi otrčali da nađu kamen ili toljagu. No kad bi s lacmaninom prepoznali Obrada, smirili bi se: nešto malo gledali za debelim čovjekom u kudravome ruhu i nastavljali igru da postanu jaki. Milin se vrlo začudio svemu što vidje. — Vaše je selo uistinu bogato — reče. — No zar ovdje ima vukova ili razbojnika te su i čobani pod oružjem? Nato se Obrad zaustavi i odgovori namršten: — U nas nema ni otimačine ni krađe, ali ovaki adet ostade još od mletačkog zemana kad nam otimahu i šumu i stoku! A onda, kao da je pogađao i druge misli liječnikove, završi: — Ali i danas čuvamo se tuđe, nepoznate čeljadi, one što se po lacmanski oblače i ne govore kao mi. Gotovo odjednom, iz male kuće do puta, oču se jaki zveket. Bijaše to viganj, i ljekar se glasno začudi što ga vidje u onakovu selu: tu dva snažna čovjeka, zavrnutih rukava, naizmjence udarala po usijanu gvožđu, pa u tamnom prostoru vrcale iskre. — Bez vatre, gvožđa, soli i kruha ne može niko živjeti — reče Obrad i brzo dodade: — Ni bez vode, ni sunca žaranog! Spomenuvši sunce, pogleda na zapad gdje se k crnoj planini sklanjalo, a zatim se pokloni i nekoliko puta prekrsti. Zrake toga istoga sunca u gustoj dubravi pozlaćivale nedavnom kišom umiveno lišće, te ono poigrava na zelenilu mlade jesenske trave ljepše nego proljećem. Tu i tamo iz grmlja vlirilo neko blijedožuto i rumenkasto cvijeće koje regbi da je htjelo i sakriti se i pokazati se ljudskim očima. Starom ljekaru činilo se da nikad nije disao mirisniji uzduh što tako razveseljuje, i sjeti se zadušljivog, gustog vonja baruština uz koje su se jutros provezli. I ne znadijaše da protumači zašto se u njegovu pamćenju javiše ona izblijedjela slova nad vratima kuća uz cestu. Ovdje, kroz golema debla hrastova, bukava i nešto manjeg jasenja, vidjele se takođe ošumljene gore, tako da se Ponikve činile golemom utvrdom u koju se može doći jedino s istoka otkuda su i oni prispjeli. Iz dubrava čulo se potcikivanje, diple i pomiješani glasovi stoke. Učestao topot i klopotanje zvonaca, te pjesma i dozivanje, jer je već sunce zalazilo. A kad je zašlo, sve šare postadoše blijede osim na nebu: ono se u taj časak prekri rumenilom i živom plaveti kao lice bezdanoga jezera što se uvalilo među crvene klisure. I Uroš i Obrad pogledaše nebo što je poklopilo selo među brdima. Na njemu još ni traga kojoj zvijezdi, no pratilac staroga liječnika ipak je tamo nešto vidio: — Pogledaj! — reče. — Nad Bosna-kulom nešto se crno uokrug vije. Vije se, brate, i spušta na konak. Ondje su se, kaže moj djed, Kotromanovići popeli kad amo prebjegoše, a i mi s njima. Liječnik pogleda te uistinu spazi dva orla krstaša koji se na plavetnilu neba crnili pa, jedan za drugim kružeći spuštali sve niže. Njemu se činilo da čuje i šum ovih kraljevskih ptica što oživljuju davno opustjelu gradinu. Orlovi, kružeći sve niže, iščezoše u crnini planine i kule baš kad je putnike staza dovela na čistinu. Odavle im se ukaza tamnozeleni breščić i na njemu, u debeloj sjeni goleme planine, hrpa tamnih zgrada. Zidovi i pločati im krovovi samo gdjegdje virili među drvetima, no ipak se moglo naslućivati kako su velike i otvrdle starinom. Na dogledu onog naselja Obrad se trgnu i odjednom zapjeva: Grad gradila tri brata rođena... Njegov snažni i zvonki glas jeknu među dubravama sve do planine, no odjednom zamuknu kao da se je nečeg sjetio. Duboko uzdahnu i regbi zasrami se toga uzdaha jer odmah zatim pokaza rukom na breščić i reče ponosno: — Ono su naše kuće, dvorovi Gavranovi! A ljekar zapita: — Kad smo već blizu i niko ne čuje, reci mi kakav je to u vas ranjenik i kakve rane? Obrad se namrgodi: — Ja ne smijem ništa kazati... U kući je gospodar samo djed Bogdan: što on kaže, dobro, a što premuči... svi moramo biti kamen! Nego ti sjedni i otpočini dok ja trknem vidjeti jesu li povezani psi. Imademo ih šest, a ne zna se koji je žešći: svaki će se poklati i s najjačim vukom. — Ali kad idem s tobom, valjda neće na me nasrnuti! — Možda i ne bi, ali ne mogu glavom jamčiti. Ja sam te doveo i, dok si u Ponikvama, ništa ti se ne smije zla dogoditi. Bila bi to sramota ne samo za Gavranovu kuću nego i za čitavo selo! Tek što je dogovorio, otišao je žurnim korakom prema talmnozelenoj no sada već crnoj glavici na kojoj se uzdizale njihove kuće, a Milin sjede na plosnat kamen da čeka. Gledaše prema breščiću gdje zamače Obrad, ali tamo nikakva svjetla nije bilo: samo dim iz kuće bijelio se prema crnoj planini javljajući da su čeljad budna i da na njihovu ognjištu gori. Doktor Uroš sjetio se djetinjstva i sela pod Velež-planinom. Ni tamo se vatra na ognjištima nije nikad gasila, niti kuće ikada pustjele, svagda bijaše vjernih čuvara što ljube. Na nebu se javljale zvijezde i nad gorom mjesec, pa se je i u njih zagledao. Uistini davno ih nije vidio. U varoši gdje je nastanjen, nikome ne pada na um promatrati zvjezdano nebo, ni dubrave, livade, ni potočiće što među njima žagore, jer su im druge misli i druge brige zamaglile oči. A ljudi pod Veležom znali su koje je doba jedino po suncu i po zvijezdama. Sjeti se i svoje porodice: dušu mu zaokupi neznana tuga, a možda od čežnje za nečim prekrasnim što je izgubio zanavijek. Tada u onoj spokojnoj tišini oču najprije brzi korak pa oštar glas: — Hajdemo, gospodine, djed nas čeka! IV Kad su došli pred stojnu kuću, krupni psi zalajaše i stadoše trzati lancima, a na vratima ih dočeka jedan od braće Obradove i nevjesta, oboje s lučevim bakljama u ruci. Prostor u koji uđoše bio je golem i slabo rasvijetljen: osim one dvije baklje, jedino u kutu, na niskoj okrugloj trpezi, gorjela voštanica zataknuta u proso i jako dimila. Po njezinu nespretnom obliku vidjelo se kako je napraviše od svoga voska, ali se osjećao samo prijatan miris lučeve smole. Zidovi bijahu tamni, no po njima ljeskalo mnogo starinskoga srebrom kićena oružja, čak i nekoliko buzdovana. Kod trpeze na tronogoj, izrezbanoj stolici sjedio starac pušeći čibuk, a do njega stajao čovjek, također prosjed. Ljekar se dosjeti da je to djed i sin mu Vukan, a drugi, što stajahu za njima, unuci. Svi bijahu divovi, s kosom do ramena, a jedino djed Bogdan i Vukan imađahu perčine tvrdo opletene. Sa zapeškirene glave ti perčini visili im niz leđa zategnuto jer na njima bili krupni ilici od srebra. S jedne i s druge strane djedu stajahu dvije prazne stolice podobne njegovoj, a prema njima manji stočić, neizrezban i bez naslona. — Pomoz' Bog i dobro veče! — progovori Obrad i sagnu se k djedu pružajući desnicu sve do zemlje. — Evo sam ga doveo, kako si zapovjedio. Ako smo zakasnili, ne bijaše moja krivnja; star je i debeo pa ne može hodati. Tada Bogdan svojim dugim čibukom pokaza ljekaru šutke stolicu do sebe, te jedan i drugi sjedoše. Doktoru Milinu činilo se da je zarobljenik što ga silom dognaše u te planine, i mnogo uspomena sijevnulo je u trenutak pred njim. Sjeti se kako ga varoški seljaci pričekuju: oko njega nagrne sve živo u kući, gologlavi klanjaju se i mole oproštenje a da ni sami ne znadu zašto. — A ovdje... pomisli, i bijaše gotov naljutiti se. No kad na starčevu licu spazi blagi osmijeh i kad se opomenu djetinjstva pa isto takog svoga djeda, malo što se ne sagnu da starom Bogdanu ruku poljubi. — Ja sam došao pomoći koliko mogu — reče — i kažite mi gdje su bolesnici! Djedo ne odgovori, već kao da se iznenada sjetio, poviče: — Krstane, odveži pse! Viknuo je tako, a onda nastavio gotovo šapućući: — Bolesti u ovome domu, hvala Gospodu, nema. Samo ranjenik. Mahnuo je rukom unucima da se uklone, a zatim prizvao nevjestu: možda ženu svoga najstarijega unuka koja to veče morade posluživati. — Vi odlazite... a ti donesi!... Gospodine, umoran si, a večera nije gotova. U mojoj si kući, a rana je ranica što se na dernecima dobiva a ne u junačkome boju. Samo što je curi na obrazu, i to je belaj! Nevjesta je donijela meda u saću što se i na slaboj svjetlosti žutio kao zlato, pa zrelih krušaka batvača jednako slatkih kao med. A onda tikvu rakije prepečenice što je mirisala pelinom i smrekom. Djed najprije ponudi gosta pa sebe, a onda i sina Vukana koji takođe bijaše djed. No tim ga imenom nisu zvali, već sama Bogdana, sve dokle ga Vukan ne zamijeni u starješinstvu. — Veliko se ovdje zlo dogodilo! — povika starac. — I ne pamtim da je ikad u nas ranjena ženska glava! Bogdan govoraše ne mičući se i polako, umorno, ali možda htjede sačuvati dostojanje koje mu ljeta nametnuše; da je i kuća gorjela, valjda se ne bi ganuo, već samo rukom mahnuo da trnu drugi. — Ti ćeš mojoj unuci Smilji udesiti ranu tako da se i ne zna gdje je bila... Lijepa je cura, vidjet ćeš, pa grehota, i sinu mi Vukanu jedina kći. Ako s te rane postane usidjelica, bolje da umre i bolje da je nikad majka nije rodila! Valjda u drugoj prilici ne bi dopustio tuđem čovjeku da ga pita o porodičnim zgodama, no sada je liječnika saslušao i odgovorio. Udobrovoljiše ga med, rakija i lula, a još više pažnja s kojom je ovaj gospodin pratio njegove riječi. — Pitaš me kada se to zbilo?... Prekjučer kod manastira: ondje je svake godine u taj dan veliki dernek, i čeljadi dovrvi sa svih strana. Ima u našim Ponikvama cura iz kuće na glasu, a — kažu — lijepa i krotka kao janje đurđevsko. Oko nje se dugo vrzaše moj unuk Dragoš i Radoje od plemena Bjelobrka, i on iz našega sela. Tu se u kolu posvade, rekoh ti samo zbog te cure Stanišine, pa handžarima jedan na drugog... Za svoju nesreću, i našu, priskočila i Smilja da ih rastavi, pa učinila gore: u toj gužvi Radoje presiječe našem Dragošu rame tri prsta duboko, a njoj samoj, ali ne hoteći, zareže u obraz. Zareže je, brate, ne duboko, ali cura je cura, i svijetlim oružjem prolila se ženska krv. Sad i Radoje ne može iz kuće, niti će zadugo: velika je sramota raniti djevojku, pa makar to bilo nehotice! Bogdan govoraše lagano i postajkujući, no Milin ga je ipak slušao bez nestrpljenja kao da sluša svoga davno umrloga djeda. A onda reče: — Pa u vas ne cijene mnogo žensku glavu. Govore da svekar nevjestu i muž svoju ženu može i udariti. — Svekar ne smije već jedino muž. A kako bi drugojačije bilo? Ženu i djecu moraš tući kad skrive, jer kako bi se znalo ko je kome gospodar? Na ovo pitanje liječnik ne odgovori već hitro ustade. — Govorio ti što mu drago, ja moram k bolesnicima. Kažeš da je tvome unuku presječeno rame, a to nije šala. To mi Obrad nije ni spomenuo! — A ti hajde! Samo pazi da ne saznaju žandari — ovo su naši posli i ničiji više! Tako reče stari Bogdan i ne maknuv se, poput golema hrasta što brani ulaz k pećini. Jedino mahnu Vukanu da otprati ljekara, te ostade spokojan i nepomičan kao i prije. ... Liječnik je oprao i zavezao rane te se povratio k starcu. — Kroz nekoliko sedmica brazgotina će Smiljina posve zarasti kao da je nije bilo! — reče — No rana je Dragoševa opasna: dugo će morati da leži ako ne bude i što gore. Starac se ne maknu i okom ne trenu, a istom nešto kasnije prozbori: — Tako je suđeno da ljudi od puške ili noža ginu. Uvijek je tako bivalo i bit će! — Ali, kažu da vi ne puštate ljekaru ni ospice navrćati a ni kužne bolesti ne prijavljujete. Stari Bogdan osmjehnu se kao da žali njegovo neznanje: — Bog je mudriji nego ljudi! Šalje ospice, kugu i glavobolju, jer što bi bilo kad bi se množili, do starosti živjeli, a ne umirali? Trebalo bi nam seliti u tuđu zemlju, što mi nećemo. Svak neka živi u svojoj kući i po svojoj volji. A da će ljudi izumrijeti, ne boj se: uvijek će ih biti koliko treba. Mudar je Bog! V I za tog razgovora preseliše se u drugi odio kuće gdje je plamsala vatra, jer djed Bogdan ne htjede ni usred ljeta večerati već uz ognjište. Jeli su polako, šuteći, i svi gledali u žeravu na koju nevjesta bacala po nekoliko teških cjepanica. Rekoše mu da tako čine i onda kad se na počinak spremaju, te se Milin uvjeri da se vatra na starinskim ognjištima ne gasi. Ali ne stoga što je hladno, već zato jer im je ognjište bilo svetinja. A on u svojoj varoši već dvadeset godina ne vidje ognja, a ni vode do u staklenci mrtve. Može biti od naporna hoda i gorskog uzduha ljekaru se činilo da od svoga djetinjstva nije okusio slasnijih zalogaja ili pitkijega vina. Jedino se čudio što su kokošju čorbu prolili, a donijeli samo meso te čitavu svinju na ražnju pečenu, bez ikakvoga prismoka. No ipak osjećaše kao da mu ta hrana odmah u krv prelazi i krijepi ga kao nikad prije. Mrki pšenični kruh, suho meso, uštipci i pita toliko mu sladili, da mu nije bilo začudno što preko jela svi šute. Za glavnom trpezom sjedili su s njim Bogdan, Vukan i dva oženjena unuka. Za drugom neoženjeni i žene, a u kutu veća djeca i nevjesta kao čuvar. Doktora Milina je iznenadilo kako se u toj starodavnoj kući ni prije ni iza jela Bogu ne moli. Jedino, kad su dovečerali, stari Bogdan i njegov sin, kao za sve ukućane, okrenu se k istoku, a zatim prema ognjištu i tri puta se prekrste; onda, svi do cigloga, poljube kruh što preostade. Istom poslije toga nasta za trpezama žagor, a pogdjekad i smijeh. Liječnik Milin gledaše pažljivo oko sebe, i to ne samo čeljad već i mrtve stvari. Neoklačeni zidovi od krupnog kamenja i debele grede nad njima bijahu kroz par vjekova pocrnjeli od dima, no ipak se vidjelo kako je sve to jako i vječno. I trpeze i stolice, krupne i tvrde, pa mogu da posluže za više koljena. Drveno suđe bez žurbe spremiše, a isto tako svi mlađi spremahu se bez žurbe da odu. Svaki od njih poljubi starca u ruku ne progovarajući, a ni on njima. Odoše, ali ostade ona lijepa nevjesta što je cijele večeri stajala držeći baklju u ruci i ne prozborivši riječi. Dugo tamnoputno lice bilo i u nje spokojno, a nijedanput nije s tala digla očiju kako bi došljaka vidjela. A to liječniku bijaše žao. Vukan je u golemoj smrekovoj bukari donosio vino i punio starcu lulu, a sve to činjaše lagano, bez žurbe, kao da mu se neće. I sve drugo ondje radili, pa i govorili, sporo, te ljekar nije mogao a da ne reče: — U nas pripovijedaju, djede, kako ovdje čeljad malo radi i zarađuje, novaca nemaju niti za porez. — Da nije poreza, ne bi ih ni trebalo, kao ni prije... Istina, nismo bogati, ali nama više ne treba. Pola godine radimo, a pola se odmaramo, a što ćeš i činiti kad su napolju mećave i kiše? Pa, gospodine, sve kad bi se i moglo, treba nekad mirno uživati ono što je s našim trudom zemlja rodila... Samo da ne dođu Latini kao u Dobropoljce! Propala bi naša starina i sve što imademo! — A koga ti, starče, Latinima zoveš? — Pa, eto, one što se oblače kao ti, ne govore naš jezik i nisu naše vjere; niti badnjake u slavu žarkoga sunca i Roždestva Hristova ne pristavljaju, a varaju i tuđe otimlju samo kad mogu! Tu je djed Bogdan pogledao u sina kao da traži pomoć, a glava mu postade slična vučjoj kad iskezi zube na lovačke pse. Milin se zagleda u Vukana i u nevjestu što je dvorila, te opazi kako netremice gledahu u djeda kao da htjedoše zapamtiti svaku riječ. Taki govor bit će čuli mnogo puta, no ipak se trudili da im što ne umakne. Od jutros u Milinovoj duši mnogo se toga nakupilo. Sve što je tinjalo odavna, sad se je ražeglo: i djetinjsko sjećanje i kasnije življenje u gradu kad u nijednom času nije mogao reći da ima porodicu i kuću. To ga ne samo rastuži već ga je rasrdilo kao da je istom sada pojmio kako živi od svakoga zapušten — niti ima koga da miluje ni da kara! K njemu dolaze samo oni što ga trebaju, a za sinove i kćeri ne zna. A ovaj starac gospodar je u svojoj kraljevini, i niko ga s ove njegove stolice ne smije maknuti. No njega, doktora, usred noći iz kreveta dižu! Nakupilo se u duši Milinovoj, nakupilo, pa zaželi da se izjada. Domaćin opazi kako ga ono gospošče rado sluša, te usprkos običaju Ponikava stade govoriti naširoko, pa i zapitkivati. — U nas je duga i ljuta zima, pa već u jesen napunimo kuću sa svim što treba. Vrata se zatvore, puške nabiju, psi razvežu, i staram se da svak imade što mu treba, čeljad i stoka. Samo za krsno ime, za Božić i kad je pir, otvaraju se vrata svakom našem čovjeku. A u vas lacmana, kažu da niko nema svoj dom. Pa vele i to da nekoliko porodica stanuje u istoj kući. Rekoše li mi pravo? I da sele iz jedne kuće u drugu? — Istina je! — odgovori Milin potiho kao da ga je sram. — I nisu ti lacmani što žive u jednoj kući ništa u rodu? Ni po ženidbi ni po krvi? — Baš ništa! Često se i ne poznaju. Jedva su se vidjeli, a već se raziđu. U kuću ulazi i izlazi kad ko hoće, i jedan se drugome ne javlja. A s drugoga prozora mogu te vidjeti kako se oblačiš i svlačiš! U starome liječniku Milinu prekipjela žuč jer ga ova pitanja iznova sjetiše njegove porodice. Zato se namršti i dodade: — Ne samo to, već kod nas često ne zna otac gdje su mu sinovi, pa ni gdje mu je žena. Djeca ne viđaju oca ni braća braću: sve se to po svijetu razleti! — A za Božić i krsno ime? — U gradu i ne znaju što je krsno ime, a Božić je kao i svaki drugi dan. Lacmane ništa uz porodicu ne veže jer nemaju svoje zemlje ni svoga ognjišta. — A imaš li ti o čemu bi mogao reći da je tvoje? — Bilo je u Orlovači pod Veležom. No još kao malen pobjegoh, a kasnije su mi u novcu isplatili dio. Pa sve da i nije tako bilo, iza pedeset godina što živim po gradovima ne bih se mogao vratiti... Imadem četiri sina i dvije kćeri, no svi se rastrkaše po svijetu, da traže nasušni hljeb. A ja sam eto samcat, i sâm ću umrijeti! Svi osjetiše da starome liječniku naviru suze, pa nastade šutnja. Bogdan se zamisli, a onda pogleda liječnika Milina kao da će mu i s lica pročitati što misli. A to lice bijaše vrlo tužno, pa je rekao: — A bi li, kao samac pod nebom, ostao kod nas? U ovoj kući bit će ti dobro! Sine Vuko, naš je čovjek: ispod Veleža, a nije lacmanin! Vukan se pridignu i skide kapu: — Neka mi nadomjesti brata Vojina... Što bude moje, i njegovo neka je! Tako reče i, nauzgor stojeći, čekaše da bi mu odgovorio. A nevjesta prvi put dignu pokorno oborenu glavu i duge trepavice, pa se zagleda u strana čovjeka: — Ostani, siroto, kod nas! — rekla je, no zatim prednula i u strahu čekala šta će djed. No djed je prihvatio onoga tuđinca za rame kao da ga zaustavlja i ne rasrdi se što je nevjesta progovorila. — Siroto, ostani! — ponovi i Vukan nevjestine riječi, i možda prvi put što živi, zadrhtao mu je glas. Kad je Milin čuo da njega, već stara liječnika, nazivlju sirotom, nije mogao ustaviti suze. Prignuo se k starčevim rukama. — Čast vam, braćo, i tebi, ćerce, ali je za me prekasno. Ne bi se mogli priviknuti jedno drugome! — odgovorio je Milin, i još veća tuga zaokupila mu dušu. Oni ga ne razumješe, te Bogdan ne znade što bi odgovorio. Onda srdito zaviče na Anđeliju i na Vukana kao da su nešto skrivili: — Trpeza je prazna, a vatra ne gori! Oboje skočiše izvršiti zapovijed iako je pred njima bilo svega, a ognjište plamsalo ozarujući i njih i stare, pocrnjele zidove. VI Milina htjedoše namjestiti da spava gdje je spavao Obrad ali on zaželi da bude pokraj ranjenika. Kad leže u sijeno i na mnogo jedan povrh drugoga naslaganih prostirača želio je da se umiri i zaspi. No čekajući san, dopre k njemu tiho bolesnikovo stenjanje. Brzo upali svjećicu i pristupi Dragošu, a ovaj se trgnu i kao da će prihvatiti nešto sa zida. Kraj njega visila kubura i handžar, no, poznavši liječnika spusti ruku i duboko uzdahnu. — Boli li mnogo, junače? — Pali, gospodine, kao žerava, i ne da zaspati! Mirno je pustio da mu se rana opere i prepovije, ali kapljica za spavanje ne htjede; volio je napiti se vina i lulu. — A što je od Smilje? — zapita. — Smilji ne treba ni lijeka ni ljekara; njoj će ranica i sama bez traga zarasti. — Eto, neka bude, a za me je lako. Stari Milin ne htjede ga mučiti razgovorom te, i sam dimeći, zašuti. Svuda je u kući i oko nje bilo tiho, ali negdje u dubinama tutnjilo i ne sličilo ni dalekoj grmljavini ni šumu vjetra. Sve od jutros ne začu takvih glasova pa ne mogaše odoljeti da ne upita: — Ima li u vašem selu koja voda? — Ima, ali na onoj drugoj strani gdje je niže. Odavle se ne vidi. Pada s visoka, te se bijeli poput kovilja ili kao da vise mlazovi pavitine. Ondje su naši mlinovi i stupe. A gdje odušuje ta sila vode, Bog zna! Negdje se pod zemlju zavlači! — Pa ova mukla tutnjava što se čuje, bit će od toga slapa. Dragoš zastenja, otra znoj sa čela i odgovori: — Ne, tako daleko ne može se čuti premda je voda i od vatre snažnija. Nego, u našim su Ponikvama tri duboka ponora, sve jedan od drugoga niže, pa stenju i ječe kao živi. Dva su donja crvena poput krvi, treće bijelo i dojedno strmo kao Jela. A tako stenju i ječe jer u dva donja ponora motuljaju se zmajevi, a u gornjem leprše vile jezerkinje. Oni žive u svađi, te, na početku zime kad vode s planina zaliju, u našim ponorima buči tako da se kadikad čuje sve do Crne drage: ono vile uronjuju zmajeve da ne bi izišli na svijet. U to su doba najjači jer je sunce nisko i slabo pa iz njih otrovna para sopti... A kad vile sasvim utope zmajeve, neće na svijetu biti zla i obadva krvava jezera pobijelit će kao i ono vilinsko. Tako ti je to! Milin se i opet dignu da opipa bilo ranjeniku: gorio je ali ne preveć, i oči mu bijahu plave i mirne kao sinoć nebo nad planinama. A u dubinama je na mahove bučilo kao da tutnje koraci davnih pokoljenja, i stari liječnik se umiri: sjetio se djetinjstva pod Veležom, kad je slušao bajke drevne mudrosti. — Koliko ti je, momče, godina? — Ne znam ni ja! Bit će dvadeset i malo više. — A ko ti je govorio o tome rvanju dobrih vila i opakih zmajeva? — Djed moj i stari kaluđer što je amo dolazio. Oni znadu. Pa onda, Latini su što i zmajevi, a nas brane vile! Doktor Milin ne znade što bi primijetio: u njemu se zatalasaše davne uspomene kao na vjetriću u polju klasje. Osjećaše kako u tome domu trepti vječita mladost, pa kao da i sam čuje pjesmu i ljuljuškanje u krilu majčinu. I u polusnu smiješio se kao dijete, a u dubinama je tutnjala vječita sila koja se ne vidi. VII Tek je svitala zora kad se Milin i Obrad vraćahu istim putem k Malim Goricama. U nježno osvijetljenim dubravama sve bilo tiho osim što je vjetrić lagano šumio oporim lišćem golemih drveta. Liječnik se okretao da još jednom vidi Gavranove kuće prije nego ih krošnje zakriju, pa da bi ugledao i slap. No čuo se jedino daleki šum, a kadikad i ona tajanstvena buka ispod zemlje. U studenoj zori koračali su brzo jedan uz drugog, ali nisu progovarali: ljekara je u grlu čežnja stezala, a Obrad se teško zamislio. Svako malo pogledao je jabučicu kubure i ručicu handžara što su iz torbe virili, znajući kako se od njih rastaje zauvijek. Kad Milin od staroga Bogdana ne htjede ništa primiti za dangubu i trud a pohvali mu oružje, na odlasku mu daruje kuburu i handžar. A bijahu tako vješto srebrom pulijani i kamenčićima šarenim okićeni, da ih poljubiš. Sad se je, čim dođu u Male Gorice, trebalo od njih rastajati, i Obrad ne mogaše da prikrije tugu. Milin je znao kako bi momčetu bilo draže da je starac poklonio sve ono žutih cekina sa dna kovčega, i bijaše mu žao što prihvati onaj dar. Znao je da njima junaštvo i ženska ljepota vrijede više od svega pod nebom i da je ovaj dobri momak tužan zbog njega. — No sada je već kasno — mišljaše — a u njih je i tako puna kuća oružja ništa goreg od ovoga što mi je darovano! Sunce granu i zatitra po vlažnoj zemlji kraseći dubrave stotinama šara; ptice zacvrkutaše, ali ona dva putnika niti što vide ni čuju. — Ima li Smilja đerdan? — zapita Uroš nenadano kao da mu tek sada pade na um dobra misao. — Smilja, veliš? Pa njoj je istom šesnaest godina, i još joj ne udesiše veliku opremu. Đerdan je njezin malen, od sama tri reda i jednog dukata pod grlom. — U mene je neko pedeset talijera, znaš od onih dvostrukih što je ženska glava na njima. Meni ne trebaju, pa dođi sa mnom u Dobropoljce: to ću Smilji pokloniti neka ih nosi za spomen. — A jesu li provrćeni? — Nisu, ma to je lako. — Uistinu ćeš dati? A djedo tebi još onaj mali, ispisani buzdovan. I njega si hvalio. A rana, veliš, brzo će nestati? — Da, sasvim bez traga! — reče Milin da još većma razveseli Obrada. Sad su koračali uzbrdicom, i zato su šutjeli. Milin se zadubio u misli o tim ljudima koji mu jučer bijahu nerazumljivi: — Oni su strašni kao zimski vukovi i dobri kao djeca... Jako su nazadni te mrze sve što je novo i tuđe, pak bi ih trebalo upitomiti! No ipak, ta nas je mržnja nekad spasla, i možda ne bi bilo dobro da već sada posve izumre! Tako je razmišljao stari liječnik i duboko uzdahnu: sjetio se porodice raštrkane po svijetu i pustoga doma u koji se vraća. Ni očinske, ni sinovske, ni bratske ljubavi. Od nikoga ni milovanja pod stare dane! Hodili su, hodili, a navrh brda što se rušilo k Malim Goricama sjedoše. Odatle su vidjeli Ponikve u planinama što ih je kroz bistri uzduh ožarilo sunce i slap što se na tamnilu brda činjaše kao prašina od srebra. Milin potraži očima Gavranove kuće i poznade ih: nad stojnom uzdizao se dim, visoko, visoko, prema vedrini neba i ne mutio je. Njegova duša razdraga se od pomisli na sve što je bilo i što će biti na tome breščiću: ljetni hlad i miris dubrava, štropot jesenske kiše i spremanje žitka u podrum; snježne mećave, toplo ognjište i priče; Božić, pirovi i krsno ime, pa sve drugo što raduje onu čeljad koja su daleko od onih što im je svaki dan u godini posve jednak... A on, eto, od svega toga neće ništa ni vidjeti ni doživjeti. Ali ne zato što je star. Djed Bogdan je mnogo stariji, pa je sretan. A iz njegova srca je nestalo radosti što se odrekao doma i majke zemlje. Sjedio Obrad i stao misliti naglas: — Ja ću se vratiti s talijerima kao sjutra, u zoru, svratiti se u viganj i provrćene talijere Smilji istresti u krilo. A u petak osvjetlati buzdovan... — On će se vratiti i naći će svoje! — pomisli Uroš. Njemu će se radovati, i on njima, a ja ću među ljude što ni sami porodice nemaju. Obrad postade nemiran, pa se dignu te nastaviše put. Duboko, duboko pod njima prostirala se nizina gdje se lijeni potoci razilazili u široke močvare, gdje se podižu nove kućice tankih zidova s velikim otvorima, pa nove crkve i crkvice čudnih imena. Tu bili i ljudi s klobukom na glavi iza pluga, te žene u odorama kao žabe puhače. No sada sve to zastiraše magla što vonja kao tek izgorjela kuća, a iz nje gdjegdje virili krhki jablanovi, njih svake godine zapadni vjetar mnogo povali. I silazeći strminom, liječnik se obazre da bi još jednom vidio Ponikve i Gavranove kuće, ali već ih je njegovim očima zaklonio brijeg. No i sada kao da je vidio mili pogled i čuo krotke riječi nevjeste Bogdanove: — Ostani, siroto, kod nas! Kategorija:Proza